Triangle Festival
by Liooness
Summary: In response to TwilightRose2's may contest. 3 years after the war ends, the gaang reunites for the annual festival in the Fire Nation. Toph gets her heart broken, but finds a way to get even. Will it affect her more than that? Tokka, Toko and Sukka. R&R!


A/N: In response to TwilightRose2's May contest on the Toph/Sokka/Zuko triangle

A/N: In response to TwilightRose2's May contest on the Toph/Sokka/Zuko triangle. Please R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.

Toph 'watched' Sokka and Suki arguing from the bar. They had all reunited at the fire nation capitol for the three year anniversary of the end of the war. The festival and party was the next day and Toph was not looking forward to it. She had been the first to arrive and was shortly followed by the 'happy' couple.

_Yeah, they're SO happy_, Toph thought sarcastically as they continued to argue, getting louder and louder.

It was over something pitiful, like another guy hitting on Suki and Sokka trying to protect his girlfriend and had made it an even bigger affair, causing a scuffle in which Suki had had to step in and beat both of the guys up. Toph chuckled to herself at that as she took another sip of her drink. Eventually Suki's shout of, "Leave me alone!" came to her and Suki stalked off, leaving Sokka staring after her, bewildered.

The water tribe warrior just stared after his girlfriend, so Toph came up with an idea. She lifted her hand and the bartender gave her another drink and she walked over to Sokka, putting it into his hand. Not even looking at it, the warrior downed the drink in one gulp. Toph smirked as the alcohol hit him, causing him to shudder slightly.

"C'mon Snoozles," she told him. "Let's get you another drink."

"Sure, ok," Sokka muttered before following Toph back to the bar.

She ordered another set of drinks and smirked even more as Sokka downed both immediately.

"Hey ease up there Snoozles," Toph muttered after she downed her drink. "Or you'll drink this place dry."

Sokka was silent as another round appeared in front of them. Then he turned towards her and picked up his drink.

"Think I could?" he asked, holding out his glass to her.

"Could what?" Toph asked as she picked up her drink and turned her face towards him.

"Drink this place dry," Sokka stated.

Toph smirked. "Not without me."

Suddenly Sokka seemed to be lighter, and Toph could tell from his breathing that he was starting to lighten up and maybe even smile.

"You're on," he stated and they drank together.

After who knows how many drinks and hours later, Toph sat laughing at Sokka's pathetic jokes.

"Oh, oh, and when you gambled in the fire nation and then got Katara and you captured," Sokka said, laughing at his own story, holding another drink in his hand "_That_ was priceless!"

"Not as priceless as when you got stuck in a hole while I was teaching Twinkle Toes!" Toph countered and they both started laughing hilariously.

Suddenly Sokka turned silent as Toph downed her drink.

"Toph, you are the most amazing person in the world," Sokka mumbled in his drunken haze. "I think I love you."

Toph stopped and stared, setting her glass down carefully as Sokka lost consciousness and fell backwards off his stool, starting to snore loudly. _Sokka loves me_, she thought, stunned._ He LOVES me!_

She couldn't believe it. After three and a half years of hiding her childhood crush, he told her he loved her. But what about Suki? And where would they go from there?

"Excuse me miss," the bartender said. "But I'm afraid I'm going to have to take your friend outside."

Toph nodded, drinking one last glass down and following the guards who picked Sokka up and took him to his room. They passed her room on the way to his and she slipped into it, falling onto her bed and falling asleep wondering what tomorrow would bring.

Tomorrow came too soon for Toph as Katara entered her room bright and early and threw open the curtains. Toph felt the waterbender walking through her room and stopping next to the bed, probably glaring at and tapping her foot at seeing the earthbender still in bed and sprawled on the bed.

"Go. Away," Toph growled as she turned away from Katara and pulled the blanket over her head.

Suddenly the blanket was gone and a cup of tea was in Toph's hand.

"Drink, and then bath. We have a lot to do today, and Sokka won't get up either," Katara said sternly before leaving.

Toph sipped the tea and made a face at the morning after drink, but downed it quickly, knowing it would kill her hangover headache. Once she was up, her maid appeared and helped her into the bath, washing her and then helping her dress into a light green silken dress. Toph let the maid do her work, letting her hair fall down and applying makeup to the earthbender's face. As much as Toph hated it, she had grown into a beautiful young woman who all manner of suitors had approached.

She was still shorter than her friends, Sokka and Aang having shot up at least a foot or two in the past three years and Katara still being taller than the earthbender, but Toph was both glad and sad that the gap in height between the two of them had closed. Once the maid was done, Toph left the room in search of breakfast.

She found Katara and Suki talking with Fire Lord Iroh over some toast and tea, and the elderly Fire Lord rose and greeted Toph with a hug.

"Ah, you have become even lovelier with time," Iroh stated, pulling back and studying Toph. "Do you still appreciate a good cup of tea?"

"Always Iroh," Toph told the Fire Lord gently and smiled as he took her hand and led her to the table.

Iroh held the chair for Toph and pushed it in before sitting again. Toph ate quietly, thinking about what Sokka had told her while drunk as Katara and Suki talked about dresses and dancing while Iroh sipped his tea. Toph was starting to feel better as the hangover drink finished taking away her headache and the food settled her stomach. Her headache almost returned as she felt heavy footsteps thundering towards them and frowned as Prince Zuko stormed into the dining hall. She smirked as he stopped, finding himself facing three young women as well as his uncle.

"Uncle, I need to speak to you," Zuko stated after bowing to the ladies.

"Of course, Nephew," Iroh stated, staying where he was. "Come, sit. Have a cup of tea and tell me what's on your mind."

"I'd rather wait to speak to you alone," Zuko stated and Toph smiled as she felt Zuko becoming uneasy as Katara and Suki had stopped talking and were looking at him.

"Sparky, you can spit it out, we're all friends," Toph stated, keeping her voice flat.

With another smile, Toph felt Zuko sigh and sag as if resigned that he couldn't get out of it, but he quickly stood tall again. He walked over to his uncle and bent down to speak quietly with him.

"Do I _have_ to take a date tonight Uncle?" Toph heard Zuko whisper to Iroh as Katara and Suki started talking again. "Women are practically throwing themselves at my feet and I can't stand another second of it!"

Toph smirked again, but wisely kept her head bowed and her face covered by bangs as Iroh chuckled.

"You are the Crown Prince, my boy," Iroh whispered back to Zuko. "You have to go with someone, but if you have not chosen by lunch, perhaps I could choose someone…"

"No!" Zuko hissed.

Toph waited as the prince took a deep breath before he continued.

"I'll find somebody," Zuko growled before turning and stalking away from the table.

Toph heard Katara and Suki giggling as Zuko stalked out and continued to sip her tea. She frowned as she felt another person enter the dining hall. Or perhaps two people. Aang and Sokka walked in, Aang laughing at something and Sokka walking heavily as if he was in great pain.

"Katara, so you have some more of that tea?" Sokka whispered as he fell into a chair next to Suki.

Katara sighed and rose as Suki's vibrations came to Toph, telling her the Kyoshi warrior was still mad from the fight the night before. Sokka ignored Toph throughout breakfast and soon Toph rose and headed out to the gardens. She had felt her stomach flutter whenever Sokka had turned her way, but he ignored her completely. Soon after Toph had entered the gardens, she felt Sokka hurrying to her. She turned, placing her hands on her hips as he stopped a foot from her.

"Toph," he said after staring at her for a second. "Um, thanks for the drinks last night, but, uh…"

Toph waited, starting to get impatient as he stumbled through what he wanted to tell her. Was he going to confess his feelings again or back out of what he had said the night before?

"What I mean is…"

"C'mon Snoozles, spill it," Toph said, getting angry as she continued to wait.

"I'm sorry if I said anything bad last night," Sokka mumbled. "I don't remember anything, but somehow I know I said something bad. We're still friends, right?"

Toph felt her heart break. He didn't remember, and he thought it was bad. She smiled up at him.

"No, nothing bad, and yeah, we're still friends."

"You're the best Toph!" Sokka cried and hugged her.

Toph let herself enjoy the hug, but her heart continued to break. She knew it could never go any further than a friendly hug. Sokka loved Suki, not her. Sokka turned and hurried away and Toph stood there, staring after the warrior, wondering how she could have let him break her heart, _again_.

"Seems I'm not the only one in dire straights," Zuko's voice came to her from behind her, next to a tree.

"How long have you been there?" Toph asked the prince, irritated that she hadn't noticed him.

"Long enough," Zuko sighed.

Toph sniffed and straightened her hair, intending to stalk away from the moody prince.

"Toph, wait," Zuko called, hurrying to her.

"What is it, Sparky?" Toph said as she felt Zuko stop in front of her.

"Since we both don't have a date for tonight, why don't we go together? As friends."

"Is the great Prince Zuko afraid of a few little girls?" Toph asked him, smiling and starting to be coy.

She felt several young women enter the garden and start heading their way. She was sure Zuko knew it as well, because he was becoming agitated as the women got closer and their giggling could be heard.

"Yes, all right!" Zuko hissed. "And you can get back at him if you go with me."

"Snoozles?" Toph laughed. "As if. I don't need to 'get back' at him. There was nothing there to begin with."

"Toph, I know you, and I know you still like him," Zuko hissed, picking up her hand gently as he kept glancing to the women who were quickly approaching. "Just please be my date tonight. I won't force you to do anything you don't want to."

Toph considered it as the women drew closer, obviously searching for something. _Or someone_, she thought with an inward smirk. Her smile started to grow on her face as Zuko became more and more agitated, almost as if he was ready to run. He would owe her big time, and she could probably make Sokka jealous, showing him that she was finally over him and all that he was missing.

"Please Toph, I'm begging you," Zuko whispered, glancing over his shoulder as the women came closer still.

"All right Sparky," Toph whispered, smiling up at him, smiling more as she felt him relax. "But you have to do everything I say, and I do mean everything."

Toph continued to keep her smile innocent as Zuko tensed, but he nodded. "All right, but don't push it. We both have reputations to protect."

Toph nodded, agreeing. She would not make a fool out of Zuko, but a little teasing would help him relax.

"Go tell them the news," Toph whispered to Zuko, "and I'm going to get ready. Knowing Sweetness, she's already searching for me."

Zuko nodded, straightening up and lifting her hand as he bowed to place a gentle kiss on her hand as the women finally spotted him.

"Very well, my Lady Toph," he stated. "I'm ecstatic that you've accepted my invitation for tonight."

He let her hand go gently as she curtsied to Zuko before turning to hurry back into the palace. She felt a wry smile come onto her face as she felt the women sag as if defeated as Zuko turned and greeted them before walking past them. Gossip traveled quickly and word of her going with Zuko to the festival and celebration that night beat Toph to Katara's room.

Toph knew Katara was looking oddly at her, studying the earthbender as the maids drew up another bath in the waterbender's room. Suki wasn't there, yet, but Katara was already trying to pick out a dress for herself. When Toph finally came out of the bath and the maids started a massage, Katara seemed truly worried.

"What's wrong, Sugar Queen?" Toph asked innocently.

"Why are you going with Zuko tonight?" Katara asked, turning to and studying Toph. "You hate these things. And _this_ dress? I didn't think you even owned something like this?"

Toph grinned as she heard the waterbender become more and more confused and agitated.

"He asked me, and seeing as how we don't have anyone else, I accepted. And as for the dress, I don't know what you're talking about. It's comfortable, that's it," Toph told Katara, sighing as the maid giving her a massage worked out a particularly large knot in her shoulder.

"Humph!" Katara said, turning away from Toph and going to her own closet.

Toph continued to grin as another maid took her hands and started on her nails. She knew exactly what the dress looked like, though she wasn't going to tell Katara that. It was a dark green dress that hugged every curve of her body. She had hated it when she grew and started being curvy, but now she appreciated it, knowing her body could make men sway and do anything she wanted. The dress also had a low neckline and just two straps held the dress up, going behind her neck. The bottom flared out at her knees, letting her walk and even earthbend comfortably. And it was silk, so she hadn't lied when she told Katara that the dress was comfortable.

Toph relaxed as the maids finished before starting on her hair. Suki entered at that time, happy and already bathed, but in comfortable clothes. Katara took Suki aside and Toph heard them whispering with her name thrown into the mix occasionally. As her hair continued to be worked on, Suki and Katara came back and sat next to her, letting the maids start on their hair and nails.

"Toph, what's going on?" Katara asked innocently. "I've never seen you like this."

"And what happened to Sokka last night?" Suki asked. "I heard he was carried into his room by guards."

"Nothings going on," Toph told Katara sweetly. "Zuko and I are going as friends. And Sokka got drunk last night after your fight."

"Oh," Suki stated sadly. "Did he…did he say anything? Something he shouldn't have. Because he does that sometimes…but he doesn't mean it."

Toph felt sorry for the Kyoshi warrior and felt her heart break a little more. Suki seemed so sad, and it sounded like it wasn't the first time Sokka had gotten that drunk.

"Nah," Toph said, waving it off. "I know he needed to let off steam, so I bought the drinks. We just laughed at stories about the old days. Nothing else. And then he passed out."

"Ok," Suki said, sounding relieved.

"Well, how does it feel being a woman now?" Katara asked after silence had worn on for a while. "You're almost sixteen now, right?"

"In a month," Toph sighed before laughing lightly. "It's ok. Teasing men is a lot of fun though."

She giggled along with the two older ladies and then they talked about dresses, that night and the idiocy of men. As afternoon approached, Suki let the maids lead her away to get into her dress and Katara turned on Toph once they were alone.

"All right Toph, spill it. What did Sokka say last night?"

"What?" Toph asked, acting shocked and innocent. "Nothing. We just laughed…"

"Yeah, right," Katara interrupted. "Look, I know you still like him and you were too silent this morning. And don't tell me it's nothing. I saw you looking towards him, waiting for something. Now, what did he say?"

Toph sighed and made sure they were alone before leaning closer to Katara.

"He said that I was amazing. And then he passed out."

Toph felt Katara lean back as if to study Toph. Katara knew that Toph hadn't said everything, but didn't push it as Suki came back into the room and Toph left to get into her comfortable dress. Toph felt good as the silk slid over her body and she waited, joking with Suki as they waited for Katara. As soon as Katara was finished, the three ladies headed out to the courtyard. Aang was the first to arrive and stopped and stared. Toph was sure he was staring at Katara, though he did turn towards her once while his heartbeat was still racing.

Soon Sokka and Zuko arrived with Iroh and Toph held back a grin as all three stopped and stared at the three young women in dresses. Iroh was the first to recover and greeted them all with a kiss on the hand, implying the greatest pleasure at seeing Toph looking so lady like. Zuko was quick to follow his uncle, bowing to the ladies and taking Toph's hand and placing it on his arm. Sokka still seemed bewildered before approaching Suki and taking her hand, though Toph could tell he kept turning to stare at her.

"You look gorgeous," Zuko whispered to Toph as they waited behind Iroh for the royal procession to start. "I think its working."

"Good," Toph whispered back.

She was sure Aang and Katara were studying her intently right behind her and Sokka's heart rate increased every time he looked in her direction. _Yes, it's definitely working_, Toph thought with an inward smile. _He's going to pay for breaking my heart again._

The crowd roared as the great doors opened and Iroh led the way out to the pavilion. Toph ignored the speech on how peace and balance had been restored and all that stuff, instead concentrating on moving just this way and that, catching Sokka's attention. Once the speech was done, dinner commenced and Toph continued to work her wiles, making Suki slightly angry as Sokka lost his train of though in conversation and was caught staring at Toph. Toph also noticed nearly all the young men concentrating on her, including her date.

Once dinner was finished, a band struck up a light tune. Dancing was making a come back into the Fire Nation and as this was a festival at the royal palace, the royal family had to start. Zuko rose and took Toph's hand, leading her to the dance floor and started waltzing.

"I'm gonna have to start calling you Twinkle Toes," Toph teased as they flowed across the dance floor.

"Then you're going to be Fairy Princess," Zuko replied, a smile in his voice. "Is he watching?"

"Of course," Toph said, smiling up at the prince. "He has never stopped."

"So what now?" Zuko asked her as other couples rose and started dancing as well.

"Keep dancing," Toph whispered, stepping in closer to Zuko.

They continued to dance, everyone sighing at how lovely they looked. And to Toph's delight, all suitors were kept at bay by the prince when they approached to ask for a dance with Toph. Suki and Sokka had been on the dance floor a few times, but Suki stopped them as she caught Sokka staring at Toph. Toph was also aware that Katara was watching her like a hawk and as the evening drew on, Toph came up with an idea.

"Sparky, try and take me out of here quietly," Toph whispered to Zuko as she felt both Katara and Sokka watching her.

"Where to?"

"Somewhere romantic."

She smiled as Zuko tensed slightly, but then he started leading her towards the back of the great hall, dancing the whole time. He waited until she gave him the signal before slipping them both behind a curtain. They separated but Toph held onto his hand as he led her out through the kitchens and to a garden at the back of the palace.

"They're following," Toph whispered to him. "Slow down a bit or we'll lose them."

"Them?" Zuko asked, surprised, but slowed slightly, as if they had escaped notice and were just enjoying the evening.

"Sugar Queen and Snoozles," Toph replied.

Zuko nodded and drew Toph onto a stone bench under a willow tree, drawing her close to him with an arm around her waist as he entwined their fingers with his other hand. Toph felt her heart flutter a bit as she realized how warm he was and now nice it felt to be next to him. She tried to push it out of her mind as she felt Sokka come closer from behind and Katara from her right.

"You're cold, here," Zuko said quietly and withdrew his arms.

Toph felt disappointed for a minute and wondered why until his coat was draped over her shoulders. He again put his arm around her waist and drew her closer still. Toph breathed in the scent that Zuko left on his coat. It was nice, warm, masculine and slightly spicy and she liked it. She leaned her head against his shoulder and thought this was a nice night to spend with someone she cared about.

Her thoughts disturbed her. _Why am I liking this?_ She asked herself. _I'm just getting back at Sokka, not liking Zuko…right?_

"You know, you really are gorgeous," Zuko whispered into her ear. Toph shivered at how deep his voice was and how nice it sounded. "He's not worthy of you."

Toph was startled, but couldn't speak. She knew Katara and Sokka were watching and listening, and she felt Suki enter the garden, most likely looking for Sokka.

"When did you grow up?" Zuko asked her, touching her chin gently and turning her to face him. "Why have I never seen the lady within?"

"I don't know," Toph whispered, feeling his warm breath on her face. His mouth was close to hers and she heard Sokka gasp as she raised a hand up to run it over Zuko's face and scar.

The prince leaned into her gentle touch, sighing. Toph felt Katara start to come out of her hiding place and quickly took things into her own hands. Toph moved her hand to grab the back of Zuko's neck and pulled him into a deep and passionate kiss. He was surprised, but soon was kissing her back, pulling her even closer to him and almost onto his lap while running a hand down her thigh. Katara gasped and stopped as Sokka fell out of the bush he was hiding in, stuttering.

"But…but…you two, but…I thought…" Sokka stuttered and Zuko separated himself from Toph and stood, glaring at the warrior.

"And what are you doing here!" Zuko roared at Sokka. "Were you spying?! You too, Katara!"

Toph grinned as Sokka continued to stutter and stare as Katara came out and bowed her head humbly before meeting Zuko's gaze.

"I was just worried about Toph," Katara shot back at the prince. "But seeing she's _ok_, I'll leave you two alone."

Toph grinned even more as Katara walked over to her brother, picking him up and pushing him back towards the festival. Toph was sure Katara was glaring at her as Sokka continued to stutter and stumbled back with Katara pushing him onwards. Zuko sighed, watching the siblings leave before sitting back next to Toph.

"It worked," Zuko sighed, his heart racing as he looked at Toph. "Anything else you need me to do?"

"Yeah," Toph said, smiling up at him. "Keep going Sunshine."

She almost swore she could feel Zuko grin before he pulled her close to him and into another kiss.

A/N: My first contest entry, so please review! And if you know me, I'm a huge Toko fan, so here ya go! Again, Review!


End file.
